


999 Names, and Hers

by ThatWeirdSkittle



Category: Game Grumps, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdSkittle/pseuds/ThatWeirdSkittle
Summary: Danny kept a notebook of all 1,000 people who bought his first album. All 999 names were there, and then hers.





	999 Names, and Hers

Dan took a breath. And then two. And before he could get in a third, he was pushed onto the stage in front of hundreds of screaming people in a small, crowded room.

He took a third breath and tried not to lose his lunch all over the stage. He knew that he shouldn’t have gone for the mega burrito at the sketchy coffee place, and he _really_ shouldn’t have said “bring it on” when they offered to smother it in cheese. But he had. And they did. And he ate the damned thing and now he was dangerously close to seeing that burrito again.

A fourth breath. He walked up to the night.

“Wow. Good evening.” He said, awkwardly. The crowd cheered. Easy crowd that night. His food settled down some. He dramatically cleared his throat and leaned into the microphone.

“I mean- uh. _Good Evening._ ” He said, with more bass this time. The room laughed and cheered. _Really_ easy room. He could do this.

He gave himself to the music. It wasn’t like Skyhill. Wasn’t like any band he had been apart of, really, but it was fun and funny and the improv crowd seemed to be picking up what they were putting down. It wasn’t their first show, but it was their biggest yet. News spread fast in New York City and the news must have been good for this.

By the end of it, Dan was just glad to have kept his burrito down, beans, queso and all.

Later that night, Dan walked into his run-down apartment and he smiled, running a hand over the leather couch he’d inherited from a friend who had been forced to move back in with his parents. He had the overwhelming feeling that things were changing.

He walked into his room and dropped down on the bed. There was a half-unpacked box in the middle of his floor that he’d probably never finish going through. Mostly it just contained old band merch and things he liked to look at from time to time. Something drew him to it and he saw, at the top of the box, a tattered notebook. He picked it up and felt the weight of it in his hands, smiling faintly.

When Skyhill had finished their first album, he had written down the name of every single person that had bought one. 1,000 names and he had them all. He flipped through them, reading them one by one until he got to the last one. He corrected himself. There were 999 names, and then hers.

He remembered that last CD sale like it was yesterday. She had been radiant. She was last in line at their show in some dingy bar that she really shouldn’t have been in alone. She smiled at Dan and told him that she had been hanging around in hopes that she might get her CD signed, and maybe they could get a drink too.

He couldn’t say no to either request, and so they sat down at a table in a dark dingy bar and they talked. Mostly about music, but also about life, and cars, and dreams. She was a waitress at a café in the city. Paid rent with tip money. She said she wanted to be a voice actress one day. She liked the idea of being able to hide behind a cartoon character. Didn’t want to be like the other waitress-turned-actresses who got their starts on Law and Order.

He had almost forgotten to write her name down, so she did it herself and wrote her number next to it. They spent the night together and she was gone before he woke up the next day. He had never gotten the nerve to call her, but damn if he hadn’t thought about it.

Dan eyed the aged corded phone on the other side of the room. He wondered. Surely, she would have moved or moved _on_ by now. Still, what if she answered? Coming back to an empty apartment after riding the high of his show was sobering. He felt lonely. He wanted to tell someone, anyone.

Later, he couldn’t remember crossing the floor or picking up the phone, but he knew when you answered the phone that it was you.

You were lounging on your couch, reading over a script when your phone rang. It was late, but not late enough that you had actually managed to get any sleep. You took a deep breath, hoping that it wasn’t a bill collector, and answered.

“Hello?” You asked.

“H-hey. Oh, oh shit you answered. Hey.” You knew the voice instantly and found yourself transported back to a shitty bar after a great show. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Danny? Dan Avidan, holy shit, it’s been…” You started to calculate how long it’s been, but instead you breathed out all at once, “too long. I can’t believe you still have this number.” You said with a disbelieving laugh. You hadn’t known that he was exactly the voice you hoped to hear on the other end of the line, but holy shit he was.

“Yeah. Way too long.” Danny admitted, “I actually still have that notebook you wrote your number down in. I should have called you a long time ago.” The two of you had only shared one night, but this felt like a massive reunion.

“Are you busy right now? Have you moved? I could come over. I- I mean… If you want.” You said, realizing that you had gotten way far ahead of yourself, ahead of both of you.

“I’m home. I haven’t moved. I’d like that. I’d love that, actually.” Danny said. He looked around his apartment and realized that he should probably clean before he had guests. After you assured him for the fifth time that you could get there safely, he hung up the phone and rushed to actually get his place looking mostly presentable.

He managed to make his bed, and hide his laundry, and throw out the noodle packet from his dinner the night before in time. The rest would have to wait.

Your heart leapt into your chest as you knocked on his door. This would either be the best or the worst idea you had ever had. If you were going to have second thoughts, the time for that was long over. Dan swung open his door and smiled at you. He was beautiful, all smudged eyeliner and messy hair.

“Hi.” You said lamely. He blinked at you.

“Hi.” He parroted, unsure of what else to say. The two of you stared at each other for a long moment before he stumbled back into his apartment and invited you inside. The place hadn’t changed much. The instruments were nicer than the ones he’d had before and you thought the couch was new, but you couldn’t tell for sure. He shut and locked the door behind you and you sat down on his couch. Definitely wasn’t the same one.

“I’m glad you came.” He said, sitting next to you. He was still tall and lanky, but you thought he looked healthier now. Must be eating good.

“Me too.” You admitted, “I wondered if you’d ever call.”

The air was heavy for a moment as you both searched for things to say. Apologies, explanations, lies, excuses, reasons, all fell dead right at the tips of your tongues. Dan held out his hand and you took it. None of the words needed to be said.

You scooted over and pressed your lips against Dan’s. He kissed you back, gently, and that was all the apology either of you needed.

You asked him about his music and he told you about his new band, Ninja Sex Party. When you laughed, he asked you about your voice acting, and you told him all about the studio in LA you were talking to. You spent the night talking about music, and life, and the cars neither of you owned, and dreams, and you were still there when he woke up the next morning, and you were waiting for him when he moved to LA.

He held on to the notebook with those 999 names and yours, just in case he ever needed your number.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk Game Grumps, writing, fanart, or just life, consider joining my discord! It's the best place to keep up with me/my writing progress and to hear about the chapter fic I'm working on.
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/vVvDqCX


End file.
